1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector terminal conduction test jig for testing conduction of terminals arranged in a connector housing, and more specifically to a connector terminal conduction test jig suitable for use in a connector having a hood portion in which a plurality of connector terminals are arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the connector terminal conduction test jig is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2-5383, which can inspect conduction of connector terminals and mounted condition of a connector member (e.g., a holding spacer) attached onto a side surface of a connector housing. In the conventional connector terminal conduction test jig, only when the holding spacer is correctly attached to the side surface of the connector housing, since an operation lever can be pivoted to move the test pins into contact with the terminals of the connector, the terminal conduction test can be effected. In other words, when the holding spacer is not correctly attached to the side surface of a connector housing, the terminal conduction test cannot be effected.
In the convectional connector terminal conduction test jig, however, when the holding spacer or another connector member (e.g., terminal holder member) is attached onto the rear end side of the connector housing, the connector cannot be tested. Further, under the condition that the connector member is not correctly attached to the side surface of the connector housing, if the conduction test pins are inserted into the connector housing forcedly, there exists a problem in that the holding spacer is easily damaged.